Pirate era
by RitsuAoi
Summary: Pirates and yaoi!Shuichis being dragged back to the 16th century. And there he gets to know the handsome captain of the boat Elisabeth.Will he find the disappearing Hiro and get his butt back to the 21ths?Will Yuki let him go?Review!
1. Prologue

**_Pirate Era chapter one._**

**Disclaimer: This story is pure fiction, characters does not belong to me and I don't own anything with Gravition(I do own the plot though.). This story is also an AU. Which means none of this belongs to the real world, and I've made up the whole thing by my own. (Except the characters, of course, and some historical persons appearing in this fic. )**

**Shuichi POV.**

**This is a prologue.**

**:-:**

_The sunset was so beautiful…I thought while resting my head on my palm. Hiro hugged my waist behind my back and I could smell his shampoo. _

"_What are you thinking about Shu?" His deep and sensual voice whispered in my ear. I shudderd, it tickled. _

"_Nothing special…I just, wish that I could be like the pirates, travelling around the world, living in the sea. Just, be able to see this beautiful view everyday...you know?" _

_Hiro smiled at me with his dark, onyx eyes and his long fingers stroked my pink hair… I coloured it two weeks ago just to protest against my parents, they were planning on moving back to Japan. I hated Japan…I don't want to go back there, I don't want to live a life without Hiro…Tears started to welling up in my eyes. But Hiro stroked them away slowly. He didn't love me, I know that. But I could still not bear myslef to let him go._

_I'd rather be selfish that be without him. _

"_Hey Shuichi…how about we go to that speciale place on the beach? That may cheer you up?" Hiro said and I nodded. Yeah, our special place…_

_It was a cliff up in the forest, and under the cliff there was only water, the ocean. I loved the view. While we climbed up to the forest my mind started to wander…Why did Hiro always hang around me? He knew that I loved him, more than as a friend, and he had told me straight that he liked girls. But why did he stayed as my friend? Wouldn't that be very awkward? _

"_Shu…Come on? Back to earth daydreamer!" Hiro teased and his long black hair danced in the wind. He was so…beautiful. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. _

_The sun were almost down and the sky were tainted with a wine-colour. _

_I walked to the end of the cliff, but then my foot stumbled on somethins sticking out from the ground. I fell, hard, on the the dirty ground. _

"_Fuck! What was that??" I cursed and pulled the thing up, it was an antique watch!_

"_Woah, Shu, you must be lucky…if that thing is pure gold you may earn some money." Hiro whistled and helped me up. I stared at the watch in my hand and indeed, it was gold. I polished the watch with my T-shirt and turned it around so I could read the text on the backside:_

**To my dear S. Our love shall remain, even though our bodies are gone. Yours truly,Y. 1658.02.14. **

"It's a lovey-dovey item, it must belong to a couple for about, five,four hundred years ago." I mumbled and Hiro giggled. I put that thing in my pocket and sat down on at the end of the cliff. Hiro sat down beside me and the last sunrise reached it's end.

"_Shuichi. I think I'm in love." Hiro said and his eyes were still staring at the now gone sun. _

_My heart almost skipped a beat._

"_Oh…well…uhm…" I faked a laugh and hit his back. "It's about time! Who's the lucky girl?" I asked, I tried to play cool, even though my heart was breaking apart._

"_It's not a girl." He said and turned his attention to me, his eyes staring into mine and his face got closer and closer to mine…_

"_It's...not?" I asked and I blushed. Hiro's lips were attached to mine and it felt so good, so right. When he pulled away he said those words I always wanted to hear:_

"_I love you Shu. I'm sorry that I realised it so late. I'm sorry I made you wait for me…" He took me in his arms and I cried._

_This was what I wanted! For so long…_

"_Thank you." I mumbled. _

_:-:_

_The next morning I woke up early, only to see the beautiful sunrise at the cliff with Hiro. I asked him then if he could try to get money back by returning this watch to some museum or something. He smiled and grabbed it in his hand, my heart beat so fast, I didn't know why, but it beat so damn fast just because Hiro had the watch instead of me. I decided to ignore it and rested my head against Hiro's shoulder. _

_We end up staying there until the noon._

"_Well, it's late, maybe we should head back home?" I asked and stood up. Hiro smiled and turned his head towards me._

"_You go ahead Shu, I just want to sit here for another moment, if that's okay?" _

_I nodded and waved at him on my way down the hill behind the cliff, I was late to my father's dinner._

_My father is quite some rich man, he worked as an CEO for a company, and we're only here for the summer vacation. My mother is a very kind and caring woman, I loved her. _

_I also have a little sister, her name is Maiko. I've adored her since her birth but sometimes she could be so annoying. I heard that she got herself a boyfriend now and he was coming over tomorrow. _

_How annoying. I hated to meet her boyfriends, none of them could match my precious sister._

_I was into my thoughts so deeply when I heard a loud bang from behind. _

_It came from the cliff._

_(Oh my god, Hiro!!)_

_I ran as fast as I could back to the hill, and climbed up to the cliff._

_There was nothing, no one there, Hiro.._

"_Hiro!! Were are you?! Hirrooo! Anwser me!"_

_Silence._

_He couldn't possibly have walked home, because I was walking on the only road back to our town. Hiro was gone._

_I walked to the cliff and tried to avoid the thought that he might have fell down to the sea._

_But still nothing. _

_The sunset were here again and the golden watch layed still beside my feet._

_But Hiro was gone._

_:-:_

_It was now three days ago someone saw Hiro. The police were here yesterday and now they were up on the hills and searched for him, some cops were on the sea and tried to search for his body. _

_I could only lay on my bed and just stare at my roof, meanwhile my fingers were stroking the watch._

_(Were are you Hiro??)_

_My sister knocked on the door and came inside, her eyes were worried._

"_Shuichi…the food is ready, won't you come and eat with us?" She asked carefully. I shook my head and lied down again on my soft pillow._

"_Shuichi please, you haven't ate for three days, you can't keep up like this, could you at least tell me what is wrong?" She asked, almost desperatly in need for me to talk._

_I shook my head slowly and walked out from my room, my shoulder touched my sisters and I could smell her cologne._

_I grabbed my jacket and slammed the door behind me. _

_:-:_

_When I climbed up on the hill, the polices were gone. (Lazy bastards..) So I sat down at the end of the cliff and stared at the full moon light. _

_My fingers were still stroking the watch._

_I decided to open it and see if it still worked. But damn, this thing were really hard to open. I paid no attention to be careful while opening the lock, as you may know by now, I'm not a very patient person._

_Finally, the metall clicked and I opened the watch. _

_The minute hand, the second hand, and the hour hand were still moving._

_The Moon light seemed to be stronger and stronger, and soon I couldn't open my eyes anymore. It felt like I fell down the cliff, because my heart started to beat as fast as it could, and my hair danced so fast in the wind. The gravitation bringed me closer and closer to the ground…I could smell the ocean…_

_I grabbed the watch as if it depended on my life. Because it was the only thing I could hold on to right now._

_Then my body collided with something hard and my world became black. _

**:-:**

**Review! Oh...and I could use a BETA. E-mail me or leave a review if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pirate Era_ **

**Chapter two**

**It took me some time to write this one...But, to make it up to you for the long wait. I can tell you that the next chapter is almost done by this very moment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This story is pure fiction, characters does not belong to me and I don't own anything with Gravition(I do own the plot though.). This story is also an AU. Which means none of this belongs to the real world, and I've made up the whole thing by my own. (Except the characters, of course.)**

**Shuichi POV**

**:-:**

When I woke up it was day-time again. But I wasn't in the sea, nor in the heaven.

I was in a bed. The sunrise shone upon my face and a boy with silly middle-aged clothes stood up and yelled:

"He's awake!!" Deep blue eyes stared into mine as the boy jumped up on my lap.

"Wuuah!! What are you doing??! Who the hell are you anyway?!" I yelled and tried to push him down. He almost purred and replied calmly:

"My name is Ryuichi!! And I'm jumping on you because I like you!" Ryuchi said and hugged my the second after. His soft brown hair tickled me and I had to sneeze. He pulled away a bit and grinned sheeply at me.

"Uh..yeah, right, Ryuichi…where are we?" I asked and blinked a couple of times, the light were so bright and my head ached a bit. He gave me one more grin and replied:

"You're in England, her majesty Elisabeth's kingdom. This is the guestroom for our crew. We're working for sir Francis Drake, the vice-admiral. We found you in the end of a hill a couple days ago. It seems like you've fell down from the cliff."

I…fell? I don't remember anything…

Oh.

My.

God.

Did he just say Elisabeth and Drake?? But…they lived in the 16th s. I must be dreaming…

"Aoch!" I pinched my self hard. It did hurt, so this was real? I've travelled back in time?? This can't be happening.

The last thing I remembers is the watch, the golden watch…My hands searched around in my pocket, but nothing was there to be found.

"What are you looking for?" Ryuichi asked curiously. Then the door opened and a tall man with blond hair walked in. He was stunningly handsome and he had the most beautiful fabric for his clothes. The pattern was sew with the finest silk, even gold!

"He's awake I see?" The voice was soft and silky too…Who is this stunningly beautiful man?

"Yes, Captain Yuki. He is indeed. And a very energic one." Ryuichi said and stood up, giving the man a place to sit. The man named Yuki sat down beside my legs on the edge of the bed.

"Ryu, leave us." He said and kept his gaze on me. Ryuichi hesitated a second before he walked out of the room. The blond man's eyes were so intensive, and his voice so deep:

"Who are you? Where are you from? Are you a spanish hound?" (AN: None offense to spanish people, but as you might known, Spain was in war with England Back at the 16th s.)

His face showed nothing but suspicion and I could feel my own anger boil inside me, who was he to suspect me like this?!

"No I'm not! My name is Shuichi, and ofr your information, I'm actually from the Fu-.." I stopped myself… If I told him I was from the future, he would think I'm crazy or something…Better make up a lie or something… I heard that in this age of history, people used to burn unnatural, 'magic creatures'. And besides, no one would believe me anyways…

"You're from..?" Yuki quirked a brown and watched me with a questioning, yet graceful gaze.

"I'm from…eh…from Fu…Furansu!( AN: France in Japanese?) " I said, desperatly trying to cover my true identity. A small smirk was placed on the man's lips and he almost seemed amused when he asked me:

"Oh yeah? And…how do you explain your strange haircolor and the fact that you're speaking english?"

Damn it…Alright Shuichi, think, think goddammit!

"Eh…well. Actually, I'm from…from…the Orient. I was following my master, monk Tanaka from Zipangu(AN: Zipangu is old japanese name for Japan.)…we-we got shipped here…from, from my country. That's why I speak english. We were in Furansu a couple of weeks ago and…now we travelled all the way here to England so that master could preach to the converted. I'm-I'm just a boy…Please don't hurt me!" Woaw…I'm a really good actor aren't I?? I clinged desperatly on his arm and huge tears dripped down on this white sheet. "I-I got lost yesterday when master and some other munks were travelling to a church without me…And the last thing I remember is that I fell down from the cliff." Now, I faked a sad and lonely face filled with disapointement.

"Master is probably back in Furansu now…They said earlier that they were going back after the preach in the church..they said they were going to pick me up before leaving…But I, I got lost!! I couldn't help it! I felt so alone in that monastery…." Now I was sobbing like a child…Great. I hope he fell for it…

"…And your name is?" He asked, face none expression at all.

"Shui..Shuichi. Shindo." I said and rubbed my eyes.

"I'll call you Shindo then…Now, get dressed and wash your face, you're gonna meet sir Francis and he'll decide what to do with you." He said and stood up.

"What, What's gonna happen to me?" I asked and shivered, will they torture me??

He smiled…a very tiny smile, but oh-so-gentle…I think I even might have blushed.

"Don't worry kid. He won't eat you up."

With that said, he as gone.

I cursed and sat up. I did not want to meet that man…in those history books I've read about how cruel and merciless Drake was… I shivered while washing my face and then I tried to get dressed. The clothes were so weird. A lot of knots everywhere and no zippers at all. The boots were heavy yet very comfortable. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be here…I thought before I took a bite of the food they gave me. The meat were almost raw and tasted rotten. Ew! But they had some fine apples on the table..maybe they aren't as rotten as the rest of the food.

I grabbed the apple and ate it on my way to 'sir Francis'.

A maid with golden hair showed me the way to the main entrance…I think. This place was huge, and everything seems to be so fragile. The wall, the floor, the paintings.

Yuki stood beside me and showed me the way to the main room.

A quite short man(in my eyes.) stood in the middle of the room and when he saw me, he smiled brightly and squezzed me hard before happily annoucing:

"You must be the stranger from Zipangu!"

I nodded carefully. Is this weird man really that cruel monster, Francis Drake?

"I've heard a lot about you from Yuki already, but I couldn't bear myself from excitement when I actually got to see you. I am, as you already know I presume, Sir Francis Drake. It's pleasure to meat you, stranger." He said and smiled.

"My-My name is Shuichi." I stammered, even though he wasn't rude or mad at me, I still felt uncomfortable in this kind of situation.

"Shuichi huh? I'm afraid I'll have to ask you some questions." Suddenly, Sir Francis face weren't so kind and friendly anymore. I yelped and slowly, he opened his mouth…

**:-:**

**Don't forget to review! Make me happy and I'll write faster ya know.**


End file.
